The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a weld repair therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those powering modern commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor for pressurizing an airflow, a combustor for burning a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine for extracting energy from the resultant combustion gases. The combustor generally includes radially spaced inner and outer liners that define an annular combustion chamber therebetween. Arrays of circumferentially distributed combustion air holes penetrate multiple axial locations along each liner to radially admit the pressurized air into the combustion chamber. A plurality of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles project into a forward section of the combustion chamber through a respective fuel nozzle guide to supply the fuel to be mixed with the pressurized air.
Combustor components may require repair. Oftentimes, the repair is performed with gas tungsten arc welding, plasma arc welding and laser welding.